


Русалочка для Юры

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disability, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: «Много позже, повзрослев, Юра, естественно, понял, что и написанное в книжке было сказкой, просто другой. Но детское впечатление так и осталось: написанное в книге, с изрезанными в кровь ногами Русалочки и ее смертью в конце — то, как было на самом деле. А мультик со счастливым концом — сказочная фантазия».





	Русалочка для Юры

**Author's Note:**

> немой Отабек; попраная матчасть; очень условный ретеллинг «Русалочки»

С диснеевскими мультиками Юра познакомился совсем мелким. У деда не было ни компьютера, ни даже дивиди-проигрывателя, но был старенький видеомагнитофон и видео-кассеты — на них-то Юра впервые и увидел всю эту красоту. Не сказать, чтобы они произвели на Юру неизгладимое впечатление или оставили печать в его сердце, нет. Разве что «Русалочка.

Было ли дело в красоте нарисованного моря или в чем-то еще, но эта история захватила Юру настолько, что он самостоятельно откопал среди дедовских книжек сборник сказок Андерсена. Сборник не был адаптирован для детей, но Юра этого не знал, а если бы и знал, то не понял бы. Он прочел «Русалочку», прочел все остальное и снова вернулся к «Русалочке». Он не понимал. Это определенно была та же история, что и в мультике, и все же она была другая. Она была невыносимо грустная, в отличие от той, что происходила на экране — напряженной, местами страшноватой, но счастливой.

Промаявшись с этим вопросом несколько дней, Юра наконец обратился к деду.

Николай Плисецкий не имел обыкновения разговаривать с внуком так, как обычно общаются с детьми. Он не сюсюкал, не смягчал краски, не считал, что Юра не способен чего-то понять. И на этот вопрос он ответил так, как считал нужным, и вот что Юра услышал:

— Так различаются реальность и сказка.

Много позже, повзрослев, Юра, естественно, понял, что и написанное в книжке было сказкой, просто другой. Но детское впечатление так и осталось: написанное в книге, с изрезанными в кровь ногами Русалочки и ее смертью в конце — то, как было на самом деле. А мультик со счастливым концом — сказочная фантазия.

***

Отабек Алтын молчал. Он не произнес ни слова — ни когда перехватил Юру в подворотне, подал ему второй шлем и кивком указал себе за спину; ни когда они приехали к Парку Гуэль, и Отабек припарковал байк и пошел впереди, опять же жестом пригласив Юру следовать за собой. Это немного напрягало.

На террасе Юре решился заговорить первым:

— Слушай, спасибо тебе. Ты вроде как меня спас от этих…

Отабек чуть улыбнулся ему в ответ. В лице его читалось некоторое напряжение. Потом он вдруг прижал обе ладони к груди и коротким жестом протянул их навстречу Юре.

Юра заморгал. Потом до него дошло.

— Ты не можешь говорить?

Отабек снова улыбнулся, кивнул, а потом достал свой телефон и что-то быстро застрочил в нем. Закончил, протянул телефон Юре. Текст, набранный в «Заметках», гласил:

«Извини, не хотел тебя пугать. Да, я не могу говорить. Это ничего?»

— А ты меня слышишь? — спросил Юра растерянно, возвращая ему телефон. — Или ты по губам читаешь? — спохватился он.

«Я слышу, но не слишком хорошо. Громкие звуки слышу, хорошо ощущаю ритм. Что не удается расслышать, читаю по губам».

— О… — Юра повертел его телефон в руках, вернул. — Ну, проблем с тем, чтобы слышать музыку на прокатах, у тебя, видимо, нет…

Отабек смотрел на него, беспокойно прикусив губу. Потом написал:

«Тебя это напрягает, да? Извини, я не должен был навязывать свое общество».

— Да ну чо за херня, — сердито сказал Юра. — Просто я не понимаю… мы же соперники…

Отабек забрал телефон и принялся быстро набивать что-то. Писал он долго, потом отдал телефон Юре и отвернулся к городу, оперевшись локтями на перила террасы.

Юра прочел:

«Мне всегда казалось, что мы с тобой похожи. Мы виделись раньше, ты, наверное, просто не помнишь. Пять лет назад мы встретились в летнем лагере Фельцмана. Меня отдали на занятия балетом с младшей группой, потому что у меня плохо получалось. Ты был лучше всех. У тебя был незабываемый взгляд бойца. У меня ничего не получалось с катанием, я бы, наверное, бросил, но увидел тебя — и понял, что не брошу фигурное катание никогда, чего бы мне это ни стоило».

На этом сообщение закончилось, но Юра не мог оторвать взгляд от телефона. Щеки отчаянно горели. Наконец он глянул на Отабека — из-под челки, как можно незаметнее. Тот все так же созерцал расстилающуюся внизу Барселону, и его скулы заливала краска.

Юра молча подал ему телефон. Отабек забрал, повертел его немного, потом набрал что-то короткое и вернул телефон Юре. Новый текст гласил:

«Будешь моим другом или нет?»

Судорожно вздохнув, Юра протянул Отабеку руку.

***

Дружить с человеком, который не может говорить, оказалось проще и круче, чем Юра себе представлял.

Просто удивительно, насколько много вокруг пиздели. Говорили, орали, ругались, сюсюкали. Юра провел с Отабеком в Барселоне от силы пару дней, но за это время он так привык к успокаивающей тишине его присутствия, что человеческая болтовня начала вдруг серьезно напрягать.

На расстоянии же вообще забывалось, что Отабек немой. Они переписывались, кидали друг другу фоточки: Юра слал селфи с Потей, с очередной тигриной футболкой, на фоне катка, а Отабек присылал фотки себя из ночного клуба или тоже с катка. Они слали видюшки — куски программ, а Юра — еще и Потю. Отабек по понятным причинам не присылал аудиосообщений, а Юра, какое-то время промаявшись, решил — а почему нет? — записал файл и отправил.

«Мне нравится твой голос», — написал в ответ Отабек.

«Что в нем такого?» — спросил Юра с недовольным смайлом. И с замиранием сердца прочитал ответное сообщение: «Он такой низкий и хриплый. Сначала кажется, что он тебе совсем не подходит, а потом понимаешь, что лучше не придумать».

Юре хотелось лечь лицом на лед, до того оно горело.

Почему он вообще краснеет от сообщений Отабека?

Их очередная встреча состоялась на чемпионате мира. Юра прилетал в ночь за сутки до открытых тренировок, Отабек — поздним утром накануне; Юра хотел встретить его в лобби отеля, но после ночного перелета его безжалостно срубило. Он проснулся от стука в дверь.

Когда он открыл, взъерошенный, сонный, не вполне понимающий, на каком он свете, за дверью стоял Отабек — растрепанный, в своей крутой кожанке. Несколько мгновений Юра ошарашенно моргал на него, потом его вдруг окатило короткой паникой — как так, они наконец-то снова увиделись вживую, а он не приготовился, ничего вообще, не знает, что говорить, и вообще на нем только пижамные штаны с котятами, позорище какое!

Отабек шагнул в номер, дверь за ним закрылась, и он обнял Юру и прижал его к себе.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Юра ему в плечо. — Я так рад тебя видеть.

Все равно он не был уверен, что Отабек его вообще услышит.

Выяснилось, что казахстанскую команду еще не заселили — они приехали в не слишком удобное время, за три часа до чек-ина. Разбрелись кто куда — одни отправились гулять по Бостону, другие в ресторан, третьи остались пить кофе в лобби, а Отабек поднялся к Юре.

— А сумка твоя где? — удивился Юра. Отабек показал пальцем вниз. Юра возмутился: — Ну тащи сюда, ты чего! Гошан все равно свалил куда-то с утра, я тут один. Примешь душ, отдохнешь.

Наверное, если бы Отабек мог говорить, он бы начал спорить. Но делать это при помощи телефона было не слишком удобно, так что он покорно отправился в лобби за своими вещами. Удобно, думал Юра, довольный собой. А потом помчался выбивать из горничной лишнее полотенце.

Отабек потом так и вышел из душа — в этом самом полотенце, обернутом вокруг талии. Это какого-то черта ужасно смущало. Юра пытался отводить взгляд, но невольно залипал на рисунке красивых сухих мышц под бронзовой кожей, на которой блестели капельки воды. Отабек перемещался по номеру, добывал из своего чемодана фен, включал, сушил волосы, чем-то их пшикал и снова сушил, а Юра делал вид, что залипает в телефон, хотя на самом деле залипал на Отабека. Что за хуйня такая…

Когда Отабек наконец оделся, Юра решился. Помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание, и когда Отабек поднял на него взгляд, показал жестами: _пойдем гулять?_

Отабек вскинул бровь, и на мгновение Юра страшно испугался, что перепутал и сказал какую-нибудь фигню. Язык жестов он начал учить вскоре после нового года, еще трех месяцев не прошло. Да и с регулярностью занятий была напряженка…

 _Ты выучил язык жестов?_ — показал Отабек. Юра выдохнул.

_Немного._

_Но я тебя и так слышу._

Юра хотел показать: _зато я смогу тебя понимать без телефона_ , но споткнулся на сложности фразы.

— Это чтобы ты мог со мной нормально говорить, — ответил он, снова краснея. — Ну, без телефона. Только ты не говори пока ничего сложного, я еще не очень…

_Спасибо._

— Вот, — Юра рассмеялся, ощущая облегчение. — И ты можешь меня перебивать теперь.

 _Я не буду_ , показал Отабек. _Пойдем гулять._

Он присел на кровать, чтобы надеть носки, и Юре вдруг бросились в глаза несколько свежих мозолей у него на ступнях. Не успев задуматься над своими действиями, он стремительно опустился на колени перед Отабеком и схватил его за щиколотку.

— Ты что, в новых коньках перед чемпионатом катаешься?!

Он вскинул голову, успел поймать странное, растерянное выражение на лице Отабека, а потом тот начал быстро жестикулировать. Юра замотал головой.

— Подожди, подожди, я не понимаю.

Вздохнув, Отабек взял телефон и начал печатать. Несколько секунд спустя Юра прочел: «Это не новые коньки. У меня постоянно новые мозоли вылезают, независимо от обуви. Кожа, что ли, слишком чувствительная. Врачи объясняли, я не понял. Не имеет значения. Я привык».

— Да тебе же больно, небось!

Отабек пожал плечами. Юра, прикусив губу, спросил:

— Может, не пойдем гулять? Зачем лишний раз травмировать…

Отабек решительно замотал головой. Потом показал — _хочу гулять с тобой_. Юра снова покраснел.

— Ладно, но сначала заклеим их пластырем.

Отабек не стал спорить — то ли признавал Юрину правоту, то ли понимал, что с телефоном и языком жестов он Юру не переубедит. Вот и отлично.

Ступни у Отабека были красивые, аккуратные и неожиданно небольшие. У самого Юры был сорок первый уже, и он подозревал, что нога еще вырастет, как и он сам, а у Отабека — от силы тридцать девятый. Коньки ему на заказ делают, или он в юниорских катается?

Прикусив губу, Юра аккуратно клеил кусочки пластыря на поврежденную кожу. Мозолей у Отабека и правда было очень много, как старых, так и совсем свежих. Юре подумалось даже, что ноги Отабека выглядят так, будто их изрезали ножами.

— Вот, — голос звучал хрипло, Юра откашлялся. Поднял голову — и поймал темный, тяжелый взгляд Отабека.

В номере вдруг стремительно сгустилось напряжение, словно перед летней грозой — того и гляди, сверкнет молния и шарахнет гром. Юра, кажется, даже дышать перестал.

С громким щелчком открылась входная дверь, раздался лопочущий что-то голос Гоши — кажется, он говорил по телефону. Юра резко выдохнул, отпустил лодыжку Отабека и вскочил на ноги. Гоша, войдя, замер на полуслове, глядя на них изумленно и с подозрением.

— Мы уже уходим, — сказал Юра. Отабек что-то показал жестами, и Юра автоматически перевел: — Он извиняется за вторжение.

Гоша растерянно кивнул и посторонился, выпуская их из номера.

На этом чемпионате Юра взял золото, а Отабек — бронзу. Юра потом смотрел записи и фотки — Отабек чуть улыбался, стоя на ступеньку ниже него, а когда они все вместе (считая Кацуки с серебряной медалью) фотографировались на верхней ступеньке, обнимал Юру за плечи и улыбался совсем по-настоящему. Юра видел его прежние пьедестальные фотки — на всех была неизменно суровая физиономия. «Из-за меня», — думал Юра и топил счастливую улыбку в Потькином мохнатом боку.

***

В мае Отабек приехал к Юре в гости.

Этому предшествовал месяц мучений. Юра пригласил его сразу после командного чемпионата мира, и Отабек согласился. Далее последовала стремительная и тяжелая война — Юра выбивал из Якова, Лилии и деда право съехать на съемную квартиру. Отпускать его не хотел никто: Яков и Лилия — потому что были уверены, что он немедленно начнет нарушать диету, режим сна и вести беспорядочный образ жизни, дед — потому что хотел, чтобы Юра был под присмотром.

— Я что, ненормальный?! — кричал Юра. — Я типа побеждать не хочу? Чо вы вообще! Я взрослый уже!

— Что у вас за фантазии, Плисецкий? — спросила в конце концов раздраженная Лилия. — Чем вам плохо у меня? Полный пансион, я даже не заставляю вас убираться. Режим вы соблюдать, по вашим же словам, не против. Что не так, объясните?

— Ко мне Отабек должен приехать, — буркнул Юра, поняв, что других аргументов у него попросту нет. Лилия приподняла бровь. — Не хочу, чтобы он в гостинице жил, мы тогда опять видеться не будем.

— Так пригласите его сюда, — она пожала плечами. — Места у меня достаточно.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Юра раньше, чем успел подумать. Лилия приподняла теперь уже обе брови.

— У вас что, роман с этим молодым человеком?

Юра залился краской, заморгал, открыл и закрыл рот, не в силах ей ничего ответить. Лилия смерила его взглядом с ног до головы.

— Видимо, нет, — заключила она. — Хорошо, Юрий, я вас поняла. Возможно, вы и правы.

И она ушла, оставив его на кухне в растерянности и непонятках.

Что уж там Лилия поняла и почему это переменило ее мнение, Юра так и не узнал. Но снять квартиру ему разрешили — правда, с помощью личного риэлтора Якова и только ту, что сам Яков одобрил. Юра не возражал — так вышло быстрее, да и квартирка была славная — в старом доме, недалеко от «Юбилейного» и от Лилии, маленькая и светлая. Меблирована, правда, несколько по-советски, но Юра решил не жаловаться.

К приезду Отабека он отдраил ее так, что с пола можно было есть.

Юра встретил его в аэропорту — утомленного перелетом, в джинсовой куртке, сменившей кожаную, неизменно крутого. Отабек снова обнял его, не дав сказать ни слова, и Юра тоже обнял его, и так они стояли минуты две, а то и больше. А потом пошли к стоянке такси: Отабек катил за собой чемодан, а Юра шел перед ним спиной вперед, потому что так было удобнее разговаривать, и Отабек то и дело придерживал его за плечо, не давая врезаться в кого-нибудь или что-нибудь.

_Нормально долетел? Выглядишь уставшим._

_Так себе. Самолет маленький, болтало очень._

_Голодный?_

_Очень!_

На них оглядывались, но не слишком пялились. А Юра думал, что он бы, наверное, тоже хотел быть немым. Круто же — иметь такое оправдание, чтобы не болтать, когда не хочется.

Правда, еще он ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы услышать голос Отабека. Ему представлялось, что это должен быть низкий, ровный, спокойный такой голос. Похожий на самого Отабека.

_О чем задумался?_

_О тебе._

Отабек улыбнулся ему.

Дома Отабек спросил — _я приму ванну?_ Юра кивнул и показал сердито — _что спрашиваешь вообще?_ Отабек ушел в ванную, скоро там полилась вода, и Юра снова порадовался, что чисто все отмыл.

Полчаса спустя, разогрев еду, вымыв посуду, какая была, и накрыв на стол, Юра слегка забеспокоился. А вдруг он там уснул? Захлебнется еще. Подойдя к двери в ванную, он аккуратно постучал.

— Бек, ты в порядке?

И тут же сообразил, что Отабек не сможет ему ответить, конечно же. С другой стороны, он мог чем-нибудь пошуметь, хоть в стенку стукнуть — но из ванной не доносилось ни звука. Поколебавшись секунду, Юра дернул дверь — она оказалась не заперта, и Юра вошел.

И тут же едва не закричал. Отабек лежал в ванной, погрузившись в зеленоватую от соли воду с головой — но глаза у него были открыты и смотрели прямо на Юру.

Юра шарахнулся назад. Отабек с плеском вынырнул.

— С-сорян, — заикнулся Юра и стремительно отвернулся. Мгновением спустя мокрая рука тронула его за локоть, потянула, и Юра повернулся обратно. Хотелось зажмуриться, но явно же Отабек хотел что-то ему сказать.

_Это ты прости. Я тебя напугал?_

— Есть немного, — пробормотал Юра, отчаянно пытаясь не пялиться на него. — Я не умею в воде с открытыми глазами…

_Когда вода соленая, то нормально._

Он лежал, вальяжно откинув голову на бортик, и, кажется, совершенно не стеснялся своей наготы. Юра присел на край ванны.

— Бек, я хотел спросить. Личное.

Отабек кивнул, пристально на него глядя. Юра глубоко вздохнул.

— Немота — это у тебя наследственное или…

_Я приемный._

Вообще-то Юра это знал. И, судя по взгляду Отабека, тот догадался. Стало невыносимо стыдно и немедленно захотелось извиниться, но Отабек вдруг улыбнулся и показал: _Я найденыш. И меня нашли уже такого, врачи считают, что это не врожденное, а последствие шока. Но я не помню, что со мной случилось._

Юра пробормотал:

— Я вообще-то читал твои интервью. Сорян. Зря я спросил.

_Все нормально._

По мнению Юры, ни фига не было нормально, но Отабек, видимо, считал иначе. Рука его легла на Юрину, прошлась до локтя, ободряюще сжала.

А потом Отабек дернул его на себя.

Ахнув, Юра рухнул в воду, и она волной плеснула через край ванной. Он вынырнул, отплевываясь от мокрой челки — Отабек смотрел на него, широко ухмыляясь. Умел бы — наверняка бы хохотал.

— Ах ты…

Юра не нашел слов и вместо ругани надавил Отабеку на макушку, притапливая его. Еще больше воды вылилось на пол, пропитывая коврик, но никому из не было до этого дела.

Двадцать минут спустя они сидели за столом, оба — в мягких юкатах, которые Юра привез с КЧМ, молча пили чай, улыбаясь друг другу. Ужин из запеченного лосося с диким рисом Отабек одобрил, и Юре опять пришлось признаваться, что среди прочего он вычитал в Отабековых интервью — тот не ест мяса, а по рыбе просто умирает.

 _Посмотрим что-нибудь перед сном?_ — спросил Юра. Отабек кивнул. Юра встал, шикнул на него, чтобы не смел помогать, убрал со стола. Потом повернулся — и увидел, что Отабек смотрит на него, пристально, ласково.

Сердце Юры затопило странной нежностью, вдруг дико захотелось подхватить Отабека на руки и отнести… куда-нибудь. Жаль, вряд ли поднимет.

Что же с ним такое происходит?

Неделя прошла слишком быстро. К тому же за день до отъезда Отабека Мила вытащила их погулять, заявив, мол, чего это Юра зажал Отабека только для себя, может, с ним и другие люди хотят пообщаться. Юра сказал, что другие люди обойдутся. Но Отабек заявил, что он не против, и они пошли.

И в общем-то все вышло неплохо. Они гуляли до позднего вечера, а потом засели в суши-ресторане, на который Милу навел Кацуки — мол, там еда аутентичная. Еда, может, и да, думал Юра, глазея по сторонам, а вот обстановка — точно нет, кафешка как кафешка, и даже официанты европейского вида.

Они сделали заказ и принялись трепаться ни о чем — в основном, конечно, Мила и увязавшийся с ними Гоша. Отабек объяснимо молчал, а Юра сидел рядом с ним, согреваясь теплом его тела — май выдался холодный — и тоже молчал. Было уютно.

— Какие они тут циники, однако! — заявила вдруг Мила, перебив саму себя на полуслове и глядя куда-то наверх. — В суши-ресторане крутить «Русалочку» — это прям… тонко!

Юра проследил ее взгляд — Мила смотрела на экран, где и в самом деле показывали «Русалочку», только не полнометражный мультфильм, а сериал. Он отвел взгляд и пожал плечами, а Отабек вдруг что-то показал.

— Что? — немедленно заинтересовалась Мила, переводя взгляд с него на Юру. Тот фыркнул.

— Бек говорит, они, скорее всего, просто не подумали. Суши — рыба — русалочка, вот и включили.

— Меня всегда удивляло, что ее так корежило от приготовленной рыбы, — заявил вдруг Гоша. — Если подумать, что они там должны жрать, если не рыбу?

— Ну… — растерянно проговорила Мила. — У них же рыбы типа друзья. Вон, у нее Флаундер этот был.

Руки Отабека снова взлетели. Юра, посмеиваясь, перевел:

— У нас же есть домашние животные и животные, которых мы едим.

— Хм, — Мила задумчиво подперла подбородок кулаком. — Я не подумала об этом.

— А жаль, что они фишку с ногами не оставили, — задумчиво проговорил Гоша. — Это было мое любимое место в книжке.

— А? — Мила и Юра посмотрели на него одновременно.

— Ну, что ей ходить было больно. — Он нараспев произнес: — «Ты сохранишь свою плавную, скользящую походку — ни одна танцовщица не сравнится с тобой; но помни, что ты будешь ступать как по острым ножам, так что изранишь свои ножки в кровь».

— Хуясе, ты наизусть шпаришь, что ли, — произнес Юра с некоторым уважением. Мила покачала головой.

— Гошан, ты пиздец. Почему ты до сих пор не станцевал Урсулу?

— Интересная мысль, — Гоша уперся острым подбородком в кулак, взгляд его сделался мечтательным. Мила незаметно покрутила пальцем у виска, а потом спросила:

— А я, кстати, вот не помню, она реально ранила ноги или ей просто было больно?

— Не помню, — покачал головой Юра. Гоша не ответил — он, кажется, был уже не здесь.

Рядом шевельнулся Отабек. Юра повернулся к нему, и Отабек показал — _хорошо, что в мультфильме не оставили эту часть, было бы жутко._

— Да уж точно, — пробормотал Юра.

Потом Мила начала сетовать, что нынче Дисней уже не тот, и даже музыки интересной для прокатов у них больше не нароешь. Юра сказал, что ну и слава богу, пусть юниоры под Диснея катаются, ему хватило «Let it go» в свое время. Отабек тоже вступил в разговор, сообщив, что на музыку из диснеевских мультфильмов можно делать классные миксы. Некоторое время они общались втроем — Юра переводил для Милы жесты Отабека и от себя тоже вставлял.

И вдруг раздался голос Гоши:

— Вообще, мне кажется, она должна быть глухой.

— Что? — спросил Юра, перебитый на полуслове. Мила заморгала, глядя на Гошу.

— В воде звук разносится сильнее, — сказал Гоша, таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло. — То есть, если так подумать, на суше она должна была слышать иначе. Ну, не совсем глухая, конечно, но… — Он вдруг осекся и несколько испуганно посмотрел на Отабека. — Это ничего, что я?..

Отабек вскинул бровь. Потом что-то изобразил жестами, и Юра автоматически перевел:

— Он вообще не понял, о чем ты.

Но сам Юра отлично понял. Он понял раньше, чем Гоша воскликнул изумленно, словно поражаясь, как можно быть такими бестолковыми:

— Так о Русалочке же!

Юра понял, и сидел сейчас, потрясенный, как он не сообразил раньше. Как не заметил совпадений. Немота. Вечно израненные ноги. То, что Отабек появился буквально ниоткуда. Конечно, не то чтобы «ни одна танцовщица не могла с ним сравниться», или как там, но если так подумать, Отабек, в отличие от многих других фигуристов, стоял на коньках всего-то с десяти лет — и уже столько достиг.

Юра мысленно дал себе пинка. Что за идеи такие дурацкие, что он только что себе придумал? Что Отабек — русалочка… русал? Дичь какая.

Юра покосился на Отабека. Тот сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку диванчика, который они занимали вдвоем, и тянул коктейль через соломинку. Заметив взгляд Юры, он улыбнулся. Юра автоматически улыбнулся в ответ.

Русалок же не бывает?

Эту мысль он пытался думать весь остаток вечера, и пока ехали домой, и дома, перед сном, тоже, но в голову упрямо лезло другое.

Выходит, Отабек уже что, почти десять лет… вот это все? На суше? И сколько действует его заклинание? Русалочкино действовало, пока принц не женится — на ней или на ком-то еще, выходит, Отабеков принц — принцесса, конечно же, принцесса — еще не женилась? Или у него как-то по-другому все работает?

Но главное — главное! — есть кто-то, из-за кого Отабек сотворил все это. Покинул привычную среду, свой дом, свою семью, пошел, значит, к морской ведьме, выпил ее мерзкое зелье, наградив себя немотой, ежедневной болью и сомнительным удовольствием жить на суше. От этой мысли Юру выворачивало наизнанку, ему хотелось кричать от ярости и гнева.

Потом он приходил в себя, тряс головой, едва ли по щекам себя не лупил. Ну не бывает русалок! Сказки все это! Что у него за фантазии вообще! Увидел какие-то идиотские совпадения…

А потом вспоминал, как Отабек лежал в ванной и смотрел на него сквозь толщу воду — и по спине продирало морозом.

Перед сном Отабек поймал Юру за плечо, усадил на кровать и окинул внимательным взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Юра с некоторым вызовом.

_Все в порядке?_

— Да, — буркнул Юра и, завалившись на постель, полез под одеяло. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Отабека, был уверен, что тот хочет сказать или спросить что-то еще, но упорно не поворачивал головы.

В конце концов Отабек выключил свет и улегся рядом.

Наверное, Юра сожрал слишком много суши на ночь, потому что приснилась ему дичь. Во сне он сам, одетый в какой-то нелепый мундир, похожий на один из сценических костюмов Виктора, стоял рядом с выряженным в подвенечное платье Гошей. Гоша махал рукой в невидимую толпу и улыбался ярко накрашенными губами, а Юра никак не мог понять, с какого перепугу он вообще должен на нем жениться. Потом Юра увидел Отабека — тот лежал на полу, и вместо ног у него был длинный чешуйчатый рыбий хвост. Отабек отчаянно смотрел на Юру, открывая рот в немом крике, и Юра хотел кинуться к нему, но не успел — откуда-то возник Кацуки, пьяный, с галстуком на голове и с огромным ножом в руке. «Сашими!» — заорал он и кинулся на Отабека. Юра кинулся на помощь — но как бы он ни рвался, приблизиться не мог, словно двигался через толщу воды. И тут до Юры дошло, что так оно и есть — он был под водой. Он запаниковал, попытался вдохнуть — вода хлынула в легкие, в голове зашумело…

— Юра! — раздался крик. — Юра!

Его тряхнули за плечи — раз, другой. Юра закашлялся — и проснулся.

Отабек, такой бледный, что это было видно даже в темноте, сидел рядом с ним, обхватив Юру за плечи.

— Это сон, — проговорил Юра, задыхаясь. — Это сон…

Его мелко трясло, лоб был весь покрыт ледяным потом. Отабек прижимал его к себе так, что Юра почти что сидел у него на коленях.

— Я чуть не утонул, — выдохнул Юра. — В детстве. Мы с дедом были на море, я мелкий был, но плавал хорошо… заплыл, что ли, далеко. Меня искали до ночи, думали уже, что все. А на рассвете нашли на берегу, живого. Мне дед рассказал, я сам не помнил. А сейчас вспомнил. Меня кто-то вытащил. И звал потом по имени. Мальчишечий голос.

Отабек вдруг длинно, прерывисто вздохнул. Потом потянул Юру вниз и улегся с ним вместе, прижавшись к нему сзади.

— Я помню этот голос, — пробормотал Юра. — Он мне снится уже не в первый раз. Голос…

Отабек обнял его. В кольце его рук было тепло и невыразимо уютно. Юра закрыл глаза.

Утром, проснувшись, он не помнил ни сна, ни собственных слов.

***

В начале июня Юра получил приглашение — японскую открыточку с какой-то их невнятной красивостью и текстом на японском, английском и русском, призывающим на свадьбу Виктора Никифорова и Юри Кацуки, которая состоится седьмого июля аж на Гавайях. Приглашение было на двоих.

Вообще-то, конечно, Юру пригласили раньше, как, впрочем, и всех остальных гостей, потому что даже Витька с Кацудоном не были настолько ненормальными, чтобы звать гостей за месяц. Так что к началу июня у Юры уже был билет. И у Отабека, которого Юра позвал с собой — тоже.

«Почему именно я?» — спросил Отабек, когда Юра пригласил его.

«А кто еще?» — удивился Юра в ответ.

После некоторого затишья пришло сообщение в одно слово:

«Девушка?»

«Какая?» — не понял Юра. Отправил сообщение, и тут до него дошло, и он написал вдогонку: «Ой, тьфу. Нет у меня девушки!»

В ответ пришел большой палец. А потом Отабек прислал ему скрин забронированного рейса, и Юра поспешно кинулся покупать билет сам.

После Отабекова визита в Питер Юра изо всех сил старался ни о чем не думать. Вернее как — думал он много: о программах, о будущем сезоне, о том, что подарить Виктору и Кацуки на свадьбу. Словом, забивал голову как мог.

И все равно оно лезло. Юра просто никак не мог выбросить эту фигню из своих мыслей. Он вдруг осознал то, что подспудно понимал с детства, с тех пор, как посмотрел мультик и прочел сказку — Русалочка потратила свою жизнь ни на что. Да, в мультике она вроде как обрела свою любовь, но она же даже знакома не была с этим принцем, когда влюбилась, да и не стоил он всего этого. Размазня, идиот. А в книжке и того хуже — обращался с ней как со зверушкой, а потом вообще женился на какой-то левой бабе, а Русалочка умерла. Ну ладно, предположим, она вылезла на сушу не только из-за него, но и потому что хотела бессмертную душу, но Юра не верил в загробную жизнь, и поступок ее в свете этого окончательно лишался для него смысла.

Ему не хотелось думать, что Отабек ради кого-то, кого он даже не знал толком, бросил все, что у него было дорогого и ценного, и ринулся в новую жизнь. Отабек был не про это. Отабек был цельный, настоящий, основательный — он бы не стал творить такой ебанины.

Но с другой стороны, разве не рвался Отабек в фигурное катание — поздно начавший, негибкий, не способный в балет?

И вообще, может быть, дело было вовсе не в принце… в принцессе, вернее, а в бессмертной душе? То есть в фигурном катании?

Потом Юра жестко напоминал себе, что русалок не существует.

На Гавайях оказалось хорошо. Юра думал, что летом там невыносимо жарко, но интернеты рассказали ему, что летом на Гавайских островах как раз сезон, а зимой может быть и прохладно.

Под свадьбу Никифоров и Кацуки забронировали целый отель с собственным пляжем, пригласили, кажется, фигуристов со всего мира, и не только их. Юра не представлял себе, на каких частных шоу Виктор должен был кататься, чтобы заработать столько бабла, не понимал, нахрена все это вообще нужно, но отель был классный, еда умопомрачительная, а океан — теплый и ласковый, и он решил, что, в конце концов, это дело Витьки и Кацудона, пусть творят что хотят. Кацуки вон на ЧЧК золото взял, может, они решили, что это та самая золотая медаль, после которой можно.

Свадьба планировалась на три дня. Юра приехал утром первого, кинул вещи в номере и сразу пошел на пляж. Он плескался до самого обеда, обгорел до красноты, а когда наконец, окунувшись в последний раз, решил возвращаться в отель, то обнаружил, что на его шезлонге сидит Отабек.

Он был в юкате, той самой, что Юра привез с КЧМ. Специально для него. Выбирал. Вот какого хуя по всей ткани рыбки? Юра досадливо поморщился, и Отабек нахмурился, и улыбка сползла с его лица.

 _Привет_ , показал он, поднимаясь навстречу.

— Привет, — буркнул Юра и схватился за полотенце. Ему не хотелось смотреть на Отабека — так его было проще игнорировать. Что-то злое грызло Юру изнутри. Досада? Обида? Он и сам не понимал.

Когда он наконец оторвался от полотенца, Отабек все еще стоял рядом и смотрел на него растерянно и обеспокоенно.

_Что-то случилось?_

Юра помотал головой. Отабек нахмурился сильнее.

_Ты не рад меня видеть?_

В кого ты влюблен, хотелось спросить Юре. Кого — или что — ты так страстно захотел, что наплевал на всю свою жизнь?

Но не будет же он, правда, такое спрашивать.

— Рад, конечно, — ответил он. Отабек потянулся его обнять, но Юра увернулся, коротко мазнул рукой по его ладони — типа пожал — и стремительно зашагал в сторону отеля.

Отабек за ним не пошел.

Сложность была в том, что их, разумеется, поселили в одном номере, и Юра боялся, что рано или поздно объясняться с Отабеком придется. Однако, кажется, Отабек все же обиделся — за весь день он в номере не появился, пришел вечером, да и то лишь затем, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Он перемещался по номеру, а Юра старался не слишком заметно следить за ним, подмечая легкую хромоту и свежие ранки на ступнях. Еще бы, небось весь день на ногах.

Это было невыносимо. Юра и не вынес.

— Зачем все это? — спросил он громко. Отабек вздрогнул, повернулся к нему, глянул непонимающе. Юра, стиснув зубы, зло мотнул головой в сторону его ступней. — Ради чего… такое? Ломать себя… все вообще в себе переломать, собственную природу…

Он замолчал, задыхаясь, все еще стискивая челюсти. Взгляд Отабека из непонимающего сделался спокойным и тяжелым, он поднял руки.

_Ты действительно не понимаешь?_

Юра сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели. Потом, не в силах говорить, поднял руки и спросил: _У тебя кто-то есть? Ты в кого-то влюблен?_

Несколько мгновений Отабек смотрел на него беспомощно. Потом не было ни кивка, ни жеста. Он оформил слово губами, и Юра узнал его без звука.

— Да.

Выдохнув, Юра завалился на кровать, перекатился на бок. Отабек все еще был в номере — Юра ощущал его присутствие спиной.

— Уйди, пожалуйста.

Еще несколько мгновений Отабек стоял рядом, явно колеблясь. Потом коротко вздохнул, и Юра услышал его шаги и как открылась и закрылась дверь.

Юра не очень запомнил, как прошла свадьба. Все были нарядные и красивые, было много вкусной еды и выпивки, Виктор и Кацуки сияли так, что на них было больно смотреть. Юра привидением блуждал среди гостей, и в душе его творился хаос.

Иногда он ловил на себе взгляд Отабека, но всякий раз издалека. Сам Юра на него тоже смотрел, пытаясь угадать по лицу, по взглядам, есть ли тут тот человек, смотрит ли Отабек на кого с тоской, с отчаянием, с любовью. Непонятно.

— Шито-то срутирось? — спросили над ухом в какой-то момент, когда Юра забился за самый дальний от молодоженов стол со своим бокалом давно выдохшегося шампанского. Юра подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Бля, Кацудон! Говори по-английски, что это за пиздец.

Юри миролюбиво улыбнулся. Ради свадьбы он расстался со своими бесценными очками, волосы ему уложили, и он был даже ничего так. И на диете небось сидел, мысленно фыркнул Юра.

— Ничего не случилось, — сказал он вслух.

— Вы поссорились с Отабеком?

Юра пожал плечами и одним глотком допил шампанское. Выдохшееся, оно было еще гаже, чем с пузырьками.

— Что делать, если твой друг влюбился в кого-то, кому на него плевать, и это может хуево закончиться?

— М-м-м, — Юри задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по губе, и этот жест был настолько Витькиным, что Юра мысленно сплюнул. Вот уж точно одна сатана. — Быть хорошим другом, очевидно. Поддерживать. Дать понять — что бы там ни было, ты всегда рядом.

Юра вздохнул. По всему выходило, что друг из него весьма хуевый.

— Можно еще, — осторожно продолжил Юри, — попытаться выйти из френдзоны…

— Я не во френдзоне! — вскинулся Юра. Юри мягко улыбнулся ему, потом сказал:

— О, кажется, Витя меня ищет. Я пойду.

— Ага. Спасибо, — сообразил поблагодарить Юра. И запоздало крикнул вслед: — И, это… поздравляю… с этим всем.

— Спасибо, Юра, — с улыбкой отозвался тот.

Глубоко вздохнув, Юра обвел взглядом толпу гостей, пытаясь найти Отабека. Кацудон прав, а он — размазня и идиот, который психует на ровном месте, а не помогает. А между тем, русалка там Отабек или нет, у него беда.

Отабека, однако, среди веселящихся он не нашел. Юра медленно прошелся туда-сюда мимо столов и танцпола, потом направился к отелю. Может, Отабек вернулся в номер?

В номере Отабек явно побывал — его костюм был небрежно брошен на кровать, парадные туфли валялись рядом. Юра зачем-то поднял одну из них — и нашел на внутренней стороне задника, у самой кромки, темное пятно. Растер мозоль до крови, так, что даже носок пропитался, подумал Юра с подступающим к горлу отчаянием. Схватил телефон и решительно набил: «Прости за сегодня. Пожалуйста».

Ответ пришел почти сразу, как будто Отабек вертел телефон в руках и заранее знал, что напишет: «Я не понимаю, что происходит, Юр».

Чуть поколебавшись, Юра спросил: «Где ты?»

«На понтоне», — пришел ответ.

Деревянный понтон выдавался далеко в океан, и во время отлива с него было очень прикольно прыгать. Во время прилива же, как сейчас, вода поднималась до самого настила, а если шли волны, даже захлестывала его. Кроксы Отабека обнаружились в самом начале понтона, и Юра решил последовать его примеру, тем более что сам он все еще был в туфлях. Разувшись, сняв носки и подвернув брючины, он пошел вперед.

Прямо перед ним в океан садилось солнце, и настил указывал на него, будто палец. Фигура Отабека в небрежно запахнутой юкате казалась на фоне красного диска черной, будто вырезанной из бумаги. Зрелище было потрясающее.

Еще не дойдя, Юра увидел, что Отабек что-то печатает в телефоне. Потом у него звякнуло пришедшее сообщение; Юра остановился, достал мобильник и прочел: «Сегодня тот самый день, когда меня нашли».

Юра замер, хмурясь на сообщение. Тот самый день, прошло десять лет, круглая дата. И свадьба еще. Ну не влюблен же он в Кацудона или, еще хуже, в Витьку? Хотя, если так подумать, Витя подходит, такой принц фигурного катания…

Юра тряхнул головой, словно надеясь выбросить лишние мысли. Сунул телефон в карман, зло стиснул зубы и решительно зашагал к Отабеку.

Но когда он подошел, вся решительность испарилась. Отабек поднял голову и посмотрел на него теплым, ласковым взглядом, под которым хотелось только обнять его, прижать к себе и по возможности так навсегда и оставить.

Потом Отабек поднял руки, и Юра уставился на них как завороженный.

_Я увидел, как ты катаешься. Это было телешоу. Может, ты его не помнишь вообще. Я тогда впервые увидел фигурное катание. И я захотел так же. Я просто не мог больше ни о чем думать. Не мог представить никакой другой жизни для себя. Я должен был кататься._

— Но ведь тебе больно, — с отчаянием сказал Юра. — Тебе же все время больно!

Отабек пожал плечами.

_А тебе нет? Это спорт. Боль — его неизменная часть._

Юра открыл рот — и закрыл. Он многое мог бы сказать — ты оставил свою жизнь ради этого, поменял свою природу, потерял голос… Но это все еще могли быть его фантазии, а кроме того, Юра вдруг представил себя на его месте. Вот он, неспособный ходить, более того, неспособный даже дышать воздухом — видит нечто невыразимо прекрасное: скольжение по льду. Танец. Полет. Разве он сам не поступил бы так же? Разве это не стоит вообще всего?

Юра судорожно вздохнул. Потом, неуверенный, что совладает с голосом, поднял руки и спросил: _Значит, дело только в катании?_

Несколько мгновений Отабек смотрел на него молча, и в глазах у него проступало сияние. Стремительное тропическое солнце почти ушло за океан — только самый край его еще виднелся над горизонтом.

Потом Отабек улыбнулся, и так, словно сказал вслух, не руками, не сообщениями — дурак ты, Юра.

И до Юры дошло. _Я увидел, как ты катаешься._

Судорожно вздохнув, он качнулся вперед и прижался губами к губам Отабека.

Движение вышло слишком сильным. Мгновение их губы соприкасались, потом Отабек взмахнул руками и начал заваливаться назад. Юра дернулся подхватить, но не успел. Все произошло в доли секунды — Отабек спиной вперед полетел в воду, словно ноги внезапно перестали его держать.

Солнце упало в море и погасло.

— Бека! — заорал Юра, падая на колени на краю понтона. Ответа не было, темноволосая голова не появилась над поверхностью воды, и Юра, не раздумывая ни секунды, рванул с себя пиджак и прыгнул следом.

Вынырнув, он сразу услышал голоса — кто-то бежал к понтону, кто-то кричал: «Что случилось?» Юре некогда было отвечать — он нырнул снова, в стремительно чернеющей воде пытаясь отыскать Отабека.

— Юра! — кричали с понтона. Там толклись люди, мелькнула серебристая макушка Виктора. Юре не было дела, ему надо было найти Отабека…

— Юра… — выдохнули над ухом. В следующее мгновение его обхватили за талию, и Юра развернулся в объятиях.

Отабек смотрел на него, и его глаза казались совершенно круглыми от шока. Он поднес руку к губам, выдохнул. Потом повторил:

— Юра.

Коснулся пальцами уха, чуть поморщился. Прошептал:

— Странно…

— Бля, — выдохнул Юра. — Бля, Бека. Получилось же!

Вместо ответа Отабек обнял его крепче и поцеловал.

— Кажется, они в порядке, — сказал кто-то с понтона. В это самое мгновение над островом вспыхнул фейерверк.

Юра так никогда и не рассказал Отабеку о своей теории, а Отабек ни о чем его не спрашивал. Он не стал сильно разговорчивее — чаще всего его голос, низкий, теплый, слышал только Юра.

Отабек продолжал набивать кровавые мозоли, но Юра научился с этим справляться. В конце концов, его собственные ноги были разве что в чуть более приличном состоянии. Они оба танцевали на ножах.

Их жизнь того стоила.


End file.
